trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Lily is holding a baby Mitchell and making funny faces at him. LILY: Peak a boo, I see you! Charlie walks into the bedroom. CHARLIE: Hey. LILY: Hey... What’s that? Lily points at a piece of paper that Charlie has. CHARLIE: (sigh) I’ve been thinking about what you said... It’s unfair that we lost a child... And it will be unfair on this child if he didn’t have a parent... So... LILY: Please tell me I’m going to like this? CHARLIE: You will. Charlie turns around the piece of paper, revealing it to be a birth certificate with Charlie and Lily’s names as the parents. LILY: Uh... How? CHARLIE: Like I said I’ve been thinking a lot on this and maybe we should adopt- LILY: No... But how did you get our names on the birth certificate? CHARLIE: I work in a hospital. LILY: But how are we going to explain this to people? CHARLIE: Well, I was thinking we go take a break in Los Angeles, and spend time with your family... And then come back and act like he’s ours. LILY: Wow... You’ve really thought about this? CHARLIE: Yeah... We weren’t in good place when our baby died, but now we get a second chance. LILY: What should we call him? IRIS: How about Winston? Charlie and Lily turn around to see Iris standing at the door, smoking a cigarette. CHARLIE: Mom, we’re not naming our child after your high school crush. LILY: Iris, do you mind not smoking near the baby? IRIS: I’m barely near him... Besides, if you two are leaving then I guess I should say goodbye to my grandsons. Iris gives Charlie her cigarette and picks up Mitchell. CHARLIE: What about Mitchell? IRIS: Your naming him after your father’s brother? CHARLIE: Um- LILY: I like it... Mitchell Whittemore. They look down on him. (INTRO) SCENE 1 OCTOBER 31st In Rafael’s bedroom, he and Mitchell are in bed together. RAFAEL: Happy birthday! MITCHELL: Thank you... Doesn’t feel so special. RAFAEL: Is this because of Gwen? MITCHELL: Not just her... My unknown dad and everything else. I still haven’t told Donovan that I’m adopted with everything else that’s going on. RAFAEL: Okay, well... I will help you with anything you need. Mitchell kisses Rafael. RAFAEL: Oh, are you going to the Halloween parade? MITCHELL: Um... Are you asking me on a date? RAFAEL: I mean- MITCHELL: Sure! I still have to find that wooden box that Gwen needs. RAFAEL: You aren’t seriously going to give it to her, are you? MITCHELL: Of course not... But if I know where it is then I have leverage over her. I don’t trust her. Meanwhile, at the mortuary Bree and Ursula are searching through their lair. BREE: What are we looking for exactly? URSULA: A way to turn our sister’s interest in the Whittemore device against her. BREE: Well, it is a weapon against vampires so can’t we just trap her. URSULA: We still don’t know why she needs the device... What would a vampire want with a weapon that could destroy them? BREE: I have no clue. Gwen is up to something big... And I don’t like it. URSULA: Same. Do you know if Mitchell has had any luck finding it? BREE: No. I don’t know. I think we should leave Mitchell out of it today. It’s his birthday- URSULA: Well, I’ve had over 500 of those... But I still have to do my bit to keep this family floating. BREE: Urs, I’m being serious... Leave Mitchell out of it today. I had to tell him the weirdest news of his half-mortal life yesterday. URSULA: Are you saying we should leave him out of everything... Like his dark baptism? BREE: No, that’s not what I'm saying. If your still hung up about losing most of our abilities, we still have our magic. URSULA: But we are no longer immortal... And that’s like the best one- BREE: (cough) URSULA: Bree, are you okay? Bree spits up a tooth. URSULA: We must hurry up and stop Gwen before we will surely die... And then it’s only unknown if anyone else could stop her. The doorbell rings. BREE: Who’s that? URSULA: Our key to getting immortality again. SCENE 2 At Shadow Falls High School, the students are preparing a Halloween float with Cece in charge. CECE: Someone please tell Sarah to move that pumpkin, there should only be three large pumpkins, one medium and one small... Not three large, two medium and no small... Where’s the fucking small pumpkin? MAYOR HALE: Cece, how are things coming along here? CECE: Oh, Mayor Hale- MAYOR HALE: Please call me Vivien... You did date my son after all. CECE: Right... MAYOR HALE: I sometimes wonder why you two didn’t work out. CECE: Just different interests... MAYOR HALE: Shame... You were always really good to him. CECE: Well thanks... I’ll see you at the Halloween parade. MAYOR HALE: Yeah... Bye. Cece turns back over to the parade float. CECE: Goddammit where’s Sarah? Meanwhile, Naomi watches the students from her office window. NAOMI: Look at them mother... Unaware of the impending doom them and their little town will be in. Naomi hears a knock on her door and Billy opens. BILLY: Miss Hastings, Coach Dierdan told me I should talk to you about my issues. NAOMI: Right... Please take a seat. Naomi gives Billy a devilish smile as the scene transitions and reveals that Billy is now dead on the ground with a cut throat and Naomi is drawing symbols on the ground with his blood. NAOMI: et gratae et habentis tenebris... et gratae et habentis tenebris... et gratae et habentis tenebris. Naomi’s eyes open up revealing her black demon eyes. SCENE 3 Mitchell returns home to Julian in his bedroom. MITCHELL: You're still here? JULIAN: Yeah... Kinda don’t have anywhere else to stay. MITCHELL: Julian, I know this is going to sound strange but do you know where your parents are, like really are? JULIAN: Um... Yeah. I guess I know that my dad is in some town near here. MITCHELL: Maybe you should go to him? JULIAN: Um... Are you insane? If you don’t like me staying here then you should just say so instead of being a prick about it. MITCHELL: That’s not it, really. It’s just... I don’t think this town is going to be safe for you. JULIAN: When is this town ever safe? MITCHELL: I wouldn’t know... But if my crazy bitch vampire mom has her way, I only worry what’s to come. Meanwhile, Winter is in her bathroom throwing up dirt and blood. WINTER: (cries) What’s happening?... What’s happening? Eric knocks at the door. ERIC: Winter, are you ready yet? We have to go to the witch academy. WINTER: Coming! Winter flushes the toilet and exits. ERIC: Were you throwing up in there? WINTER: It was just my nerves. ERIC: You will be fine. WINTER: Are you sure? I’m returning to a coven/school that I betrayed over a Harvest ritual in which I have to die. And keep in mind witch punishment is far more brutal than human laws. ERIC: How so? WINTER: Well, last I checked... Witches still use burning at the stake as a form of a death sentence. ERIC: Well, I doubt it would come to it. Besides, Bree reassured me about this Harvest. WINTER: Kinda weird that Bree is also my aunt. ERIC: Yeah... How are you feeling now? WINTER: About what? School? The coven? The Harvest?- ERIC: Your mother? You never talked about her for the rest of the night. WINTER: Oh... Uh. I guess there’s nothing else to say about her. She’s dead to me now. ERIC: Uh... Okay. WINTER: Is Bree going to meet us at the school? ERIC: Yeah. I’ll meet you in the car. WINTER: Okay. Eric exits and Winter turns to the mirror looking at it until a crack starts slowly spreading. SCENE 4 Ursula, Evanora and Monique sit across from each other. URSULA: So, Monique... What do you need from us to put a bun in that oven. Ursula points at Evanora. MONIQUE: Just a tremendous amount of witchy power... And midnight tonight exactly. EVANORA: But that’s ages away, can’t we just speed up this part. MONIQUE: Not unless you want an abomination for a child... You cannot cheat voodoo... Because it will know when you are deceiving it. URSULA: Well, then what do we do until then? Gush over the backstreet boys and braid each other’s hair? MONIQUE: You two can. I have to prepare the spell. Monique gets up and exits and Bree appears. URSULA: Where are you going? BREE: I’m Winter’s unofficial mentor. URSULA: You? Really? Why? BREE: Maybe it’s because I know exactly what happens in the Harvest. The scene transitions to Damien’s office. PATIENCE: Lord Hawthorne... Winter is here. DAMIEN: Send her in. Patience escorts Eric, Winter and Bree inside. DAMIEN: It’s so nice of you to return to us, Miss Blackwell. WINTER: I didn’t really have a choice... My hideout kinda got exposed. DAMIEN: Yes, it would appear so. The fact that a 15-year-old half-witch managed to hide from the coven this long is honestly impressive even by what you’ve been raised by. ERIC: What’s that supposed to mean? DAMIEN: Mr. Blackwell, don’t take this the wrong way... But witches, either pure-blooded or half-blooded... Being raised by a human only masks the true potential of a witch. ERIC: I don’t see how I’m masking Winter from any potential. BREE: Boys, let’s play nice. DAMIEN: Yes, we have gotten off topic... Winter you will be re-enrolling at this school after the Christmas break. WINTER: What? DAMIEN: And you will resume your studies and duties towards the Harvest ritual. WINTER: What? DAMIEN: You heard me, Miss Blackwell. Is there a problem? WINTER: No, I guess not. Meanwhile the Sisters are overhearing the conversation. WILMOT: There’s no way, Winter could win. ABIGAIL: She can’t. Could she? PATIENCE: No, of course not... She’s half-mortal. That would be like disgusting if a half-mortal won the Harvest ritual. ABIGAIL: True! WILMOT: What are we going to do about her? PATIENCE: In the Devil’s cave, tonight... Perhaps we should perform a spell that could end her... And making the Harvest more fair... I mean, it’s only right. The Sisters laugh. SCENE 5 In Iris’s bedroom, Mitchell is searching through her things for the devices’ whereabouts when Donovan appears. DONOVAN: Hey! Hey! What are you doing? MITCHELL: I need to find this wooden box thing. DONOVAN: For what? MITCHELL: Honestly, I can’t get into that right now. DONOVAN: Look, if you're in trouble and need help, then I want you to tell me. I can help. MITCHELL: Donovan, you really don’t want to know the things I know. DONOVAN: Well, you’d be surprised with what I know. MITCHELL: (sigh) Okay... I can’t really tell you the full thing without sounding insane... But, I guess I was going to have to tell you this eventually. But I’m adopted. DONOVAN: What? MITCHELL: Yeah... Um. There’s so much to unpack, really. But... basically, my biological mom needs this wooden box from our grandparent's collection. DONOVAN: What? Why? MITCHELL: I don’t really know... And it’s not important. I’m never going to give it to her anyway. DONOVAN: Well, maybe I can help. Donovan pulls out a floor board. MITCHELL: What the- DONOVAN: This house is full of secret hiding spots. Donovan pulls out a diary and hands it to Mitchell. DONOVAN: Maybe, this can help. MITCHELL: I already read one of her diaries... It’s mainly just family life with dad and uncle Grayson. DONOVAN: Grandma had various diaries. Mitchell flicks through to the last entry on her diary. MITCHELL: 2019... This is her final entry. DONOVAN: What does it say? MITCHELL: Hmm... That’s strange. Apparently, uncle Grayson was the last person to contact her. DONOVAN: ...Perhaps we should go for a walk... Y’know, for privacy. In the woods, Mitchell and Donovan walk as Mitchell reads the diary. MITCHELL: …I think I know where the box is. DONOVAN: Where? The scene transitions to Mitchell, Rafael and Donovan walking through the empty school as the Halloween town parade goes on. DONOVAN: Are you sure it’s in here? MITCHELL: Grandma’s diary says that she gave a wooden box to Principal Wilson before she died... So, my guess is that is the one we’re looking for. Someone is walking towards them, holding a knife and walks up to them, stabbing Rafael in his ribs RAFAEL: (scream) It’s revealed that Santiago has returned. SANTIAGO: Hello, bro. Missed me? RAFAEL: Santiago! Rafael turns around to face Santiago and pulls out the knife. DONOVAN: What the- MITCHELL: Donovan, you should go and find the device now! SANTIAGO: Yes, detective... Or you’re next. Donovan exits. MITCHELL: What are you doing here Santiago? SANTIAGO: I thought I would enjoy the Halloween parade... RAFAEL: How about the real answer. SANTIAGO: Right now... Vampires that were stored away in that underground tomb are emerging, gathering in the town as we speak. They will have vengeance as they spill the blood of the founding families who imprisoned them there in the first place. MITCHELL: That must be why- SANTIAGO: Gwen wants the device. Yeah. That’s why I’m beating her to it. RAFAEL: I can’t let innocent people die over the past. SANTIAGO: Your past! If you hadn’t sided with Kade, it would never have come to this. RAFAEL: Oh my God... Let it go. Rafael vamp speeds at Santiago who throws him back. SANTIAGO: Nuh-uh! Little brother. You’re going to have to earn it. Santiago vamp speeds away with Rafael chasing after him. Donovan appears with the wooden box. DONOVAN: Got it. MITCHELL: Thanks. DONOVAN: Mitch, do you want me to come with you? MITCHELL: Honestly, I think I should go myself. DONOVAN: Okay... Oh and happy birthday. MITCHELL: Thanks. It’s revealed that Naomi is listening to the conversation. NAOMI: If Mistress wants corruption, then she gets corruption. SCENE 6 At the parade, Cece approaches Nathan. CECE: Hey Nathan. NATHAN: Oh, hey. CECE: Have you heard anything from Hayley? NATHAN: What? No!... Why would I? CECE: Oh. NATHAN: Have you spoke to your dad yet about the asylum and your mom. CECE: I haven’t got around to it yet. Besides, he’s been busy with these stupid murders. NATHAN: I’m sorry- Vivien appears to be talking with Grayson on the phone. GRAYSON: If I were you mayor, I would clear out the town before it ends in disaster. MAYOR HALE: Is it the vampires, Grayson? GRAYSON: Yes, they are around you as we speak. If I were you, I would evacuate yourself and your son to safety. MAYOR HALE: I can’t let the town go down. GRAYSON: You won’t have to; I have someone else taking care of that. Vivien hangs up and looks around to see Cece and Nathan. MAYOR HALE: Nate, Cece. I need you two to come with me immediately. NATHAN: Mom, why? MAYOR HALE: It’s dangerous here. CECE: Oh, don’t worry Mayor Hale, I have planned this party to perfection. Nothing will go wrong. MAYOR HALE: It’s not the parade, trust me. Mayor Hale escorts Cece and Nathan to her car and drives away but crashes into a car. Following the car accident, Nathan is on the ground as two paramedics try to save him, as Cece stands with the crowd and looks over at Vivien who is being put in a stretcher. CECE: Please be okay... The paramedics begin to help Nathan. PARAMEDIC #1: I have a male, around sixteen to seventeen years old... The other paramedic lifts Nathan’s eyelid, revealing them to be golden-yellow. PARAMEDIC #2: What the Hell? PARAMEDIC #1: What? PARAMEDIC: His eyes- Suddenly, they hear a scream and turn around as it’s revealed that Cece has dropped to the ground. Meanwhile, Rafael tackles Santiago. RAFAEL: Stop this right now! SANTIAGO: You’re right!... This ends here. Santiago grabs a tree branch and rushes towards Rafael piercing him through the chest. RAFAEL: A little more closer to your heart- A vervain dart appears out of nowhere and injects Santiago. SANTIAGO: What the- Santiago and Rafael stop to look around and another dart flies out this time, Santiago catches it. SANTIAGO: Hunters! Nick, Paul and Will appear. NICK: I think it’s time we end this... Forever SANTIAGO: So, it shall be. Santiago’s vision appears to blur but he rushes towards them, ripping off Nick’s arms and hitting Paul with them. He then upper cuts, ripping into Paul’s chest and pulling out his heart. WILL: What kind of monster are you? SANTIAGO: The kill you kind. Santiago bares his fangs as it appears that he has killed all the hunters. Rafael picks up a vervain dart and stabs Santiago with it, this time knocking him out. RAFAEL: This time I won’t let you take what I love. SCENE 7 Mitchell walks in the woods towards a tree stump where Gwen is. GWEN: You came. MITCHELL: Like I had a choice. GWEN: I know you must hate me. MITCHELL: Hate you? No. Loathe you, yes. GWEN: Did you bring the- MITCHELL: Wooden box? Yes. A man appears out of nowhere. GWEN: Take this to the boss man. The man walks away. MITCHELL: Is that one of your minions? GWEN: Something like that, yes. MITCHELL: So, I guess that’s that then... Goodbye- GWEN: Mitchell, wait! MITCHELL: What? Gwen walks over to the stump and removes a blanket. MITCHELL: Is that- GWEN: The book of the devil? Yes. Lord Hawthrone gave it to me. MITCHELL: You want me to sign it? GWEN: Like it or not this is your destiny. So why fight it when you can just get powerful. MITCHELL: I guess I did promise Bree and Ursula. But on the other hand, I'm literally signing away my name to the devil. GWEN: Out of curiosity why did you give me the box if you didn’t trust me? MITCHELL: I guess deep down... I know I can’t prevent everything bad from ever happening... And if I can save the town from a vampire invasion even if it means giving the weapon to prevent that... I would. GWEN: You and I are more alike than you realize. We want to do the right thing for the greater cause rather than to please those close to us. MITCHELL: I don’t think it’s like that, I think I just know I can’t fight this. GWEN: You could be one of the most powerful warlocks this coven has ever seen if you signed your name. Mitchell picks up the pen and signs his name as flames around them ignite. GWEN: Perfect. Meanwhile, at the mortuary Evanora and Ursula are talking. EVANORA: I should thank you, Ursula. URSULA: Why is that? Monique is doing all the work. EVANORA: I know but I kinda hate Monique... Oh, that’s strange where did that come from. URSULA: Evanora! EVANORA: I mean... don’t get me wrong! I really hate you too mainly because you give my husband googly eyes like he’s the hottest warlock to roam the earth. Spoiler, he’s not it, and those nails... Don’t get me started. What is wrong with me? Monique appears. MONIQUE: The preparations have begun. Should we start now or- EVANORA: Perhaps you should start by bewitching your own warlock! MONIQUE: Uh... Ursula? URSULA: I think I accidentally gave her Bree’s truth spell cookies instead of the regular ones. MONIQUE: Well, this should be interesting. EVANORA: Should we get started on that fertility spell? MONIQUE: Fuck the fertility spell... I want to take advantage of this while I still have the chance. URSULA: I guess this could be fun. EVANORA: What fun could you possibly have? You live in a mortuary for Satan's sake. URSULA: Oh yeah! Well, why don’t you tell us why you hate Monique and don’t hold back on the details. EVANORA: Mmmmm... I hate her because she was having an affair with my husband behind my back and spawned a bastard child who I honestly wish I killed when I had the chance. URSULA: What? MONIQUE: (sigh) I was hoping to keep this a secret. But yes... Patience is Damien’s daughter. URSULA: Does Patience know? EVANORA: No way, me and Lucifer have a deal. Shit! URSULA: What deal? Evanora, have you killed before? EVANORA: I’m going to kill you all... YES! HAHA. It started with the sheriff’s son and very soon it turned ritualistic. URSULA: Are you the black cloak? EVANORA: Yes! HAHAHAHAHA SCENE 8 Mitchell walks through the high school and tries calling Bree and the phone rings from inside Naomi’s office and opens the door to see Bree, Julian, Eric and Winter tied up. NAOMI: Come on in, sweetheart! MITCHELL: Miss Hastings, are you a vampire? NAOMI: Vampire? Don’t compare me to such. I’m a demon. MITCHELL: Oh great. NAOMI: Consider me the boss battle in video games. Naomi throws her bag on the floor. MITCHELL: Unfortunately for you, Miss Hastings. I’ve had a really long ass night. Mitchell snaps his fingers and everyone is freed from their clutches and walk over around Mitchell. BREE: Thanks for coming to our rescue. MITCHELL: Can’t we exorcise her? BREE: I guess. Repeat after me. BREE, MITCHELL & WINTER: Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia. caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia, Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates. Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates, Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias, Te rogamus, audi nos! Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris, Te rogamus, audi nos! Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo, Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae, Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria! NAOMI: I will destroy this pathetic meat sack of a body! Naomi get blown backwards as the demon’s smoke blows out of her mouth and she dies. The scene transitions to Mitchell and Julian talking. MITCHELL: Look, I'm sorry about earlier. JULIAN: It’s okay, I thought about what you said... And maybe I should go see my dad. MITCHELL: I really didn’t mean it, you can stay with us for as long as you want. JULIAN: Thanks... But, I think I should move on. Mitchell and Julian hug. JULIAN: So, the town is saved from vampires... A demon is exorcised. You’re a powerful half-witch. What are you going to do with Miss Hastings body? MITCHELL: Let’s leave that one to Bree and Eric. JULIAN: (laughs) MITCHELL: Before you go... Do you have time for a milkshake at the cauldron? JULIAN: Always. RAFAEL: Make that three! MITCHELL: You’re okay! RAFAEL: Yeah... Santiago won’t hurt you again. Winter walks over. WINTER: Make that four milkshakes... You guys aren’t the only one who’s had a hellish day. Meanwhile, in the cave, the sisters perform a spell around a cauldron. PATIENCE: This will give that traitor, Winter what she deserves. Suddenly a dark fog appears from the cauldron. ABIGAIL: What is that? PATIENCE: I have no clue. The fog rushes towards Abigail as the rest of the Sisters scream and runaway. The scene transitions to Abigail leaving the cave appearing to be still alive as she coldly and calmly walks along towards the graveyard. She approaches a headstone. ABIGAIL: It wasn’t that easy... Abigail looks down on the unknown headstone. ABIGAIL: I have you to thank for that, Original Witch... I will be enjoying my new body, and this world will know my name... The headstone name is revealed to be “Elvira” as it’s left assumed that Elvira has possessed Abigail. FINAL SCENE In the cave where Naomi lies dead, a bat flies down to the ground, followed by more bats until a hundred bats drop to the ground and disappear in a dark mist until it forms into a dark female form. The dark figure then approaches Naomi’s body and holds her face. ???: I will avenge you, my child. The dark figure then stands up as she transmutes herself into a pile of dead bats that drop on the ground. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)